A harsh word or two
by Athene-san
Summary: a new fic from me... and it's a Gravitation fic WoOoW.. Yuki pissed Shuichi off and he run off [ShxY] MM the Lemon has been deleted, sorry but you can read it on Adultfanfiction.com... it's better then it sounds


B-A: New fic from my side and it will be fluffiness in it and may be a little mature continent and it's a Gravitation fic O.O

Athene: Will you make something there's pervert???

B-A: Maybe…

Athene: shakes her head then I don't know you

B-A: I'll maybe later change this to a TyKa fic and then just changed the names….

Athene: do what you want…. I still don't know you

Warning: Rated R, because of upcoming lemon scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation…. sniif

A Harsh Word Or Two

Silence.

It's very silent in the big apartment of Eiri Yuki. No ones home yet. All they light is off and will first burn brightly late in the afternoon.

BAAAAAAM the silent was broken as the door swung open and reviled a boy with feminine looking.

"YUUUUUKIIIIIII, I'M HOME" the boy shouts and takes off his shoes and jacket. The boy was meet with silence.

"YUKI, ARE YOU HOME??" The boy shouts and run off to the living room.

There was no one. He tried the office, also no one. The bedroom, still no sign off the one the boy was looking for. The bathroom was also very empty

The boy walked back to the living room and sat on couch and turned on the TV. He zapped through the channels, but didn't find anything. He began to wonder over where his boyfriend/lover could be. He found a magazine and flipped through it. There was a article about his favourite band. Nittle Grasper. He began to read it.

After a hour and his lover (A/N: from now on its lover not boyfriend) hasn't show up and it was nearly eight o'clock. The boy began to be worried about where his lover was. Then the door swung up with a loud BAM and nearly make the boy fall down from the couch at shock.

A man stood in the door opening to the living room and looked at the boy.

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII" the boy squeal and glomp the man or better know as Eiri Yuki, the famous romance novelist.

"Get off me, brat" Yuki said to the boy or his name is actual Shuichi Shindou, the famous J-pop singer or the front singer of the famous band, Bad Luck.

Shuichi didn't like it when Yuki called him ´brat, but he lived with it.

"Where had you bin, Yuki" Shuichi asked and looked at his lover when he sat down beside him.

"Not your business" Yuki said hash to Shuichi.

"It is my business to know where my lover had binned the most of the day" Shuichi said to Yuki.

"Shut up, Baka" bit Yuki back.

Shuichi pout at his lover and looked away. Yuki looked at him and turned his head back to his and kissed him on the mouth. Shuichi kissed back and felt his lover's tongue on his bottom lip asking for permission. Shuichi broke the kiss and looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Do you love me?" Shuichi asked Yuki silently.

"Whatever" said Yuki and looked at the boy's back.

"Answer me" said Shuichi and turn around and looked at his lover with wet eyes.

"Do you love me or are you only with me, because of sex??" Shuichi asked and looked at his lover. The tears pressed in the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you care, baka?" Yuki said back.

"Because I want to know"

I'm with you because I love you´ thought Yuki, but it wasn't what I he said.

He said: "No"

Shuichi eyes welled with tears as they slowly began to flow down his cheeks and wet his shirt.

"YUKI, NO BAKA!!!!" screamed Shuichi.

"I HAD GIVEN YOU SO MANY THINGS, LIKE MY CARE AND LOVE AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME? NOTHING" screamed Shuichi and slap Yuki over the cheek.

Shuichi ran out of the room with tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He got his shoes and ran out off the apartment and out on the street. He ran to the park and sat on a bench and laid his head in his hands and cried hard.

At the apartment sat Yuki still on the couch and touched his cheek where Shuichi's hand had hit him. He looked stunned at where the boy had sat. Yuki didn't know Shuichi could hit so hard. It really hurt. He may look weak, but know Yuki know that Shuichi aren't weak. No, he is strong. Physical and emotional. Yuki realized it first now. He loves that damn brat. He feel slightly hurt from the fact that Shuichi had yelled at him and hit him, hard.

"Why am I are jerk?" Asked Yuki himself and borrowed his head in his hands and shakes his head.

Then he realized that Shuichi wasn't in the room any more. Yuki stands up and looked around the apartment, but he can't find his lover and it's depressed him more. Shuichi had run off. May be he will not return again. Yuki hoped against hope that Shuichi would return.

An hour later and Shuichi hadn't show up yet. Yuki began to be worried about his pink-haired lover. He walks to the front door and put his shoes on and walked out of the door and out on the street.

It was dark and cold. Shuichi had fallen asleep on the bench. He wakes up, because he sneezes and then he realized that it's really cold now. He stands up and walked further in to the park, when he came to the playground.

He remembers how often he had played here when he was a child. He smile sadly and walked over to the swings and sits down on one of them. Shuichi begins to swing back and forth on the swing. He stopped it and looked down at the ground and he could feel the tears starts to swell in his eyes again.

Why did I hit him? He will hate me forever.´ Shuichi thought and looked up at the sky. It was full of stars and they all blinked down at him. The tears fall down on his cheeks and shirt.

Yuki ran down the street and thought about where Shuichi could be. The park. Of course, that's where he is. Yuki ran to the park and enter it. It was here Yuki and Shuichi first met and it was also here Yuki insult Shuichi for the first time.

He ran trough the park and finally found Shuichi at the playground sitting on the swing and looking at the sky. The moonlight and star shine made him glow, like an angle. Yuki stood there and looked at Shuichi and then realized the fact that Shuichi was crying.

A so beautiful creature should not cry´ thought Yuki to himself and approaches Shuichi from the back. When Yuki reach Shuichi he laid and hand on the boy's shoulder.

Shuichi felt a hand on his shoulder and it shocked him. He turns around and sees who it is.

"Yuki?" Asked Shuichi and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked and stands up.

"Looking for you, Shuichi" Yuki answer and takes Shuichi's hands and feels how cold they where.

"Why?" He asked and looked at Yuki with sad eyes.

"Because I'm sorry of what I said and whatever bad thing I ever had said to you" Yuki said and pull the smaller boy in to a hug.

Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes and feels the heat flow in to him, soothing him.

"I realized the thing that I love you, Shuichi and I need you" Yuki said and lifted Shuichi chin with his hand and locked his eyes with Shuichi's.

The tears fall down Shuichi's face again.

Yuki looked shocked at his lover and asked: "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy, Yuki. I love you too" Shuichi said and hugged Yuki tighter.

"Let's go home" says Yuki and looked down at Shuichi, who only nodded and release him and takes Yuki's hand and laced their fingers together smiling happily.

When they get home. Yuki begins set butterfly kisses over Shuichi's eyes, cheeks, for head, chin and lips. Then Yuki kissed Shuichi passionately on the mouth.

Shuichi could feel Yuki tongue run over his bottom lip, asking for permission and this time Shuichi opens his mouth and lets Yuki's tongue enter it.

Their tongues began to battled for dominate and Yuki won, of course. He began to map out Shuichi and hear Shuichi moan deep in his throat and then show his head to the side so Yuki could have more submission of Shuichi's mouth.

They stumble back and fall down on the couch (A/N: how the hell did they end up there??) and that made them broke the heated kiss. Yuki looks into Shuichi's eyes and he could see pure love and lust in them.

LEMON SCENE BEGINS HERE

HAS BEEN DELETED!!!!!! Read it on this ?no544175014

Then Yuki rolled off him and then spooned his lover up and kissed his back.

"I love you, Yuki" Shuichi said and dropped off into a deep sleep.

"I love you too, Shu-chan" mumble Yuki and also fall asleep.

END

B-A: do you guys or girls love it??? It's my longest one-shot fic ever…. SIX PAGES O.O ow ow ow ow ow my fingers hurt ;-;

Athene: I didn't read it… it's disgusting…

B-A: so??? It's not yours meaning a asked for

Athene: yes yes… but to the readers R/R this piece of junk so are you sweet


End file.
